Story about a girl
by simply-cherryblossom
Summary: [COMPLETE]Sakura a normal high school girl entered a new school in Hong Kong where she discovers the love of her life.Problem is she plays as a nerd. She gets tease about her looks, but what will happen if that certain person broke her heart?
1. chapter 1

Summary:

Sakura a normal high school girl entered a new school in Hong Kong where she discovers the love of her life. The only problem is she plays as a nerd. She gets tease about her looks, but what will happen if someone finally discovered her secret?

**Chapter 1:**

"Moe! How the hell am I going to live in Hong Kong alone?" complained Sakura a girl with long auburn hair and bright emerald eyes. "Don't worry Sakura I will be going with you…" said Tomoyo a girl with long dark hair and sparkling amethyst eyes. " Really? You will really come with me?" asked Sakura. "Hai! I will go with you and video every kawaii moments that I see…" Tomoyo danced around Sakura's bedroom and it made Sakura sweat drop.

**Sakura's Point of view:**

"Oh! Come to think of it…you will start addressing me as YingFa when we are with strangers, and I will dress up as a nerd" I warned Tomoyo which made her frown a little to what I had said to her. "But Saku-chan, why do you have to hide your pretty face?" asked Tomoyo. "Well, I don't like other people to see me when I'm sad or something, it bothers me when they do" I replied, I kind of felt sad when I don't do what Tomoyo says since we have been childhood friends. Ever since my family died in a car accident she has been paying for my tuition fees and other expenses, we think of each other as sisters already. "Tomoyo, I'll do whatever you tell me to do…" I said meekly. "Really? I'm so glad you woke up from your senses! But why all of the sudden?" she asked me. "Well I thought I owe you too much but that does not mean you can't call me YingFa or you can stop me from acting like a nerd!" I protest when I reached my deal. I saw her sank slowly on her bed. "Anyways we have to sleep early for tomorrow is our flight to Hong Kong" I continued.

Two figures stood up waiting for their names to be called behind the yellow line in Hong Kong's airport. "Sakura Kinomoto" called a girl. Sakura stepped in front of the yellow line and showed her passport. The girl checked her passport picture and her face, before long she called Tomoyo's name and did the same thing she did to Sakura.

They brought their luggages inside the hotel room. It has one bedroom that has two beds in it and one bathroom and a kitchen. They were going to stay there until they were able to find their roommates in their new school and new room.

**Tomoyo's Point of View:**

I gave out a loud sigh when I was able to finish packing half of my clothes since school starts after 2 days. I rested on my bed and glanced at my best friend Sakura. "Can't you pack a little faster…?" I complained it was taking her a very hard time to pack out her things "Can't you wait? I'm taking all my clothes out of my bag!" she fought back for a little while then faced me "And what's the rush anyway?" she looked at me until I was able to find words "Well school starts after 2 days so you don't have to pack everything out, and I was planning to buy you new clothes". She sighed in defeat, she knew she couldn't argue that long since she owes me a lot! I smirked at her then gave her a 'so-what-do-you want?' look. She nod and smiled warmly at me. I remembered how she cried really hard when she heard her mother, father, and brother died in a car accident a year ago.

_Flashback:_

" Sakura me, your mother and your brother will be leaving to fix some things up, stay here and keep yourself safe" Sakura's dad Fujitaka instructed. "Hai! I will please have a safe trip!" Sakura waved. She watched them go inside the car, as she turned around to open her door her brother Touya shouted "Bye! Kaiju!" A smile appeared on Sakura's face then she pretended to be angry and said "I am not Kaiju". Then the car drove off.

An hour passed by while Sakura was watching television Tomoyo arrived in front of Sakura's house crying. She knocked on the door rather shakily afraid to break the sad new she had heard. "Who is it?" shouted Sakura as she threw wide open the door, Tomoyo came in immediately and hugged her she was crying really hard on Sakura's shoulder. "Why Tomoyo-Chan are you alright?" Sakura asked with a touch of concern in it. She got distracted when she saw her Aunt Nonomi appear right beside their black limousine. "Konichiwa Aunt Nonomi-san" Sakura bowed. "Konichiwa Sakura-Chan, I have a bad news for you. Saying that sent cold electric down to her spines "Hai! Please come in with Tomoyo"

"Nani!" Sakura screamed as tears ran down to her cheeks non-stop. "Yes, your family died in a car accident about an hour ago, Gomen ne Sakura-chan, I guess you have to be part f our family now." Tomoyo said. She couldn't stop crying for about 2 weeks or so, and visited their tomb like about every day.

_End of flashback_

A single tear appeared on Tomoyo's face as she remembered that day. 'Her family was also like a family to me' she thought. "Daijobu desu ka Tomoyo-chan?" asked Sakura. "Hai! Just reminiscing old times" Tomoyo lied she didn't want Sakura to cry again. They left like about after ten minutes or so.

They shopped until they dropped from their very tiring situation. Tomoyo bought like about a dozen of clothes for Sakura.

**Monday: School Day**

"Everyone please behave, we have two new students who arrived from Japan please meet Tomoyo Daidouji and Sakura Kinomoto" everyone gave out a loud gasped as they saw the two new students.


	2. chapter 2

**I was suppose to update my stories every after 5 reviews but I saw some few reviews and they kind of lightened my heart a bit**

**Chapter 2:**

The whole class gasped on what they have seen they saw a very pretty girl with long dark hair with sparkling amethyst eyes. All the boys were drooling at her which made some girls sparkled with jealousy in their eyes. On the other hand beside Tomoyo was Sakura her childhood friend, her face was not admire by boys nor girls for she had squared frame eyeglasses on, they thought of her as an outcast and a nerd. "Okay, everyone please settle down and lets begin their introduction for themselves" Ms.Hitomi announced to the class who immediately settled down. "Ms.Daidouji please start first, for all I know everyone wants you to start first" the teacher instructed with a tint of pity on Sakura. " Hi, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji from Tomoeda, Japan please to meet you all" Tomoyo bowed then smiled at everyone. All the students clapped and smiled at her which made Sakura smile for her too. "Your turn Ms.Kinomoto" the teacher then again instructed. "Yes" Sakura replied politely. "Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto from Tomoeda, Japan please to meet you all" then she ended her speech. She knew very well that no one will really clap for her so she just smiled sweetly at everyone, Tomoyo just frowned a little she felt bad for her, very bad and she just wished that Sakura had never ever started this plan.

"Any questions?" asked Ms.Hitomi to the class. An amber eyed boy with chocolate messy hair raised his hand. "Yes, Mr.Li" pointed the teacher to him, he stood up from his chair and began "Yes, Ms.Daidouji are you friends with Ms.Kinomoto?" he gave a look of disgust when he reached the Kinomoto name. "Yes, in fact we are best friends" the whole class gave out a louder gasped than before. Sakura just smiled sweetly though she knew deep inside them they were disgusted, but she never gave a care. A small evil laugh was heard behind the class which made some students look at him, he was named Li Syaoran. The teacher was filled with utter anger which made her shout his name and made him stand up again "Mr.Li stand up and tell me why are you laughing?" He stood up without hesitation and answered her with a wide smirk which made him more handsome to all the girls drooling over him.

**Syaoran's Point of View:**

"Well why is this pretty lady Ms.Daidouji hanging out with this nerd Kinomoto" I smiled evilly which made the class laugh really hard. I looked around and liked the way they laughed at my cruel joke, but when I reached the teacher's face it became more red from anger. "That's it! Detention after class!" Ms.Hitomi ordered. "No! it's okay Ms.Hitomi I was not offended" Sakura protested from the teacher's punishment to me. Many whispers were heard like 'What a slut trying to protect Syaoran just to get him' 'Stupid nerd thinking that Syaoran would fall for her just because of that' and a lot more were heard until Ms.Hitomi finally settled the class, but before that I saw Kinomoto's face and she really was not offended it surprised me. "Ms.Daidouji please sit beside Mr.Hiiragizawa the guy who is raising his hand right now." Then she guided her to her seat and then she stopped beside Tomoyo, she looked around her then saw a vacant seat behind me she smiled lightly and stated Sakura to sit behind me _darn!_ I cursed in my thoughts _why does she have to sit somewhere near me!_ She sat behind me quietly without even making a single noise I did not even feel her stare or glare at me for what I have done to her.

An hour passed by and then the bell rang signaling that homeroom is finally done and it's time for our early break. "Hey! I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa" Eriol introduced to Tomoyo, she just smiled at him and went to Sakura.

**Sakura's Point of View:**

"Hey Tomoyo, s who's that guy he is totally fancying you" I whispered at Tomoyo's ear. She turned scarlet and slapped me on my shoulder then whispered "Stop it Sakura-Chan!". I smirked at her until three pretty girls went near us. "Hey Tomoyo, I'm Christine" she greeted with an offer of a shake of hand. "Hey, nice to meet you" Tomoyo greeted back and she shook her hand gently. "Me and my gang were planning to do something cool now want to join us?" she asked " Of coarse with out that nerd friend of yours" she said and laughed with her friends. Tomoyo became angry and accidentally slap her "Don't you there call her a nerd or I'll make the nerd out of you!" she said with lots of uncontrollable anger. Everyone stared at her and Christine's gang started to help her and kept on asking if she was alright and all. After some moments some students gathered around us I just stared at Tomoyo and the others. Christine coughed genuinely then fixed her hair she raised her hand ready to slap Tomoyo back when I grabbed her hand "Don't you ever hurt her or else you will have to regret you were ever born here!" everyone was taken a back the Christine spoke "I'm scared now…woo" then she gave out a loud laugh then left the room. I started to become my cold self but stopped myself from doing so.

Two pairs of eyes watched her from the door and she did not notice it. Sakura and Tomoyo left the room ignoring the cold stares, shocked look, and happy faces. They ate quietly under a tree that gave a huge amount of shades.

**Tomoyo's Point of View:**

"We sure did show her some lesson not to mess with us Sakura!" I said proudly and then looked at the smiling face of hers. I frowned to myself reminding me of what had happened awhile ago thinking that Sakura risk her reputation again just for the sake of others. _It makes me sad when she does that, but on the other hand my blackmail to her again worked! Hohoho! _I thought evilly with a tint of evil laugh at the end.

_Flashback:_

"Sakura, I won't call you YingFa!" Tomoyo said proudly. "Why not?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at Tomoyo signaling her with a look '_I-will-kill you-if you-don't-call-me-that-name'_ . Tomoyo looked at her with a wide smirk stamped on her face Sakura groaned a little she knew she was up to something. "spill it, I know you have something wicked behind your head!" she sighed in defeat. "Well if you don't let me call you Sakura I'll show them your real identity!" she laughed evilly, it was becoming her habit now. "Fine you can but you have to call me YingFa when I'm not wearing my glasses on" then they shook their hands in agreement.

_End of flashback_

The school bell rang right after they had finished their meal of the day. They have to wait for their lunch to come which is right after their math Sakura's worst subject. "You will pay for what you have done to me Kinomoto, but as for Daidouji I will give you more chances."

**I hope you guys like this chapter I will update every after 5 or more reviews now please have fun…you can give me some bright ideas if you can using the review button…thank to you all!**


	3. chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who gave me some reviews, I really appreciate it since it's my first. As much as possible I will try to add your suggestions in some of my stories. All your questions will be answered as the story goes on, and if not then I guess I just have to e-mail you guys or just announce it. I beg you guys to give me many reviews as much as you want so that it will encourage me to make it better in the future.**

**Chapter 3:**

The cool breeze gave a slight shiver to the auburn haired girl as she walked towards their hotel. Sakura went inside their hotel room and put her backpack on top of the table. She took of her glasses off and rubbed her eyes gently and gave out a soft sigh. _Why can't I have a perfect life, it just shattered ever since the day I heard my family had died in a car accident _she thought with a frown and many flashbacks entered her head. Sakura went to the kitchen and fixed herself and Tomoyo an early dinner, she needed many rest, for today did not turn out the way Tomoyo had plan. Tomoyo had a plan that she could give her many friends even how the way she looks, but it did not happen. She went ahead of Tomoyo since she had a choir practice; it was such a surprise she got into the club the first day of school.

**Tuesday: School Day**

**Syaoran's Point of View:**

I saw the nerd Kinomoto waved goodbye to her pretty friend Tomoyo, after a moment she walked alone. It gave me a wide smirk when I saw she was alone I had an evil plan behind me. "Don't even think of doing that Syaoran!" Eriol warned, a boy with dark hair and blue eyes that are framed with his neat rectangular glasses. Though he had those on he looked handsome and is considered one of the most popular person in school, not only because he is a best friend of one of the hottest looking boy in his school but because he is known for his looks and best of all his attitude of being a gentleman. "What's your business if I have something on my mind" I hissed. "Well nothing is wrong my dear friend, it's just that I feel so sad for her, she's a girl too you know" Eriol replied as if he has read my mind. "Don't you dare call me dear or I will make the deer out of you! You little pea brain" I shouted, _I hate it when he always bugs me about my ideas and ones he does I can't control my anger!_

He left without saying a word and I smiled at his actions. I turned to see that Kinomoto nerd getting something inside her locker, but I do have to admit for a nerd like her she dresses pretty nice. Walking nearer to her I saw her turn to me, "What do you want?" she asked knowing that this will actually happen. I gave her a cold glare and she just stared at me and gave me an '_I'm-not-scared-at-you-bring-it-on' _look I was taken a back at her expression. I pushed her really hard on her locker which made her wince and everyone around the hallway looked at our direction. "Don't you dare look down on me you ugly nerd!" I said. She stood up properly, "Well I can't help myself" Sakura replied with a tint of anger. "Why you!" I shouted ready to slap her when a hand grabbed mine. I looked around to see Tomoyo looking at me angrily. I immediately put my hand down then I left the place.

"I told you not to hurt her" a shadow behind a huge tree spoke. "Come out Eriol!" I shouted in rage "What do you care anyway if I did hurt her!" I continued. "It's not that, Tomoyo is one of the most popular person right now and she's a friend of that girl! And you know she has the power to humiliate you!" he explained. "So what if she does do you really think I care?" I asked as I left him alone under the shades.

**Eriol's Point of View:**

I saw a walking figure walk away as it walked further it disappeared more and more. I gave out a soft sigh. _You will never learn Syaoran do you?_ I thought. "Not all people are the same you know…" I whispered, as the sun became more brighter making the shadow of the tree grow bigger I became more invisible, but that did not go for long I left it's darkness and entered the bright side. "Syaoran you should try doing this" were my last word then I went inside the noisy hallway.** the shadow is like a prison and ones you step out of it you are free**

I walked on the middle of the hallway ignoring the flirty smiles and eyes that were following me. I was lost in thoughts thinking of something or rather someone.

_Flashback:_

"Sakura-chan" Tomoyo called "Daijobu desu ka?" she spoke in Japanese. "Iie, My back hurts but don't mind it" Sakura replied and winced a little she felt utter pain run trough her back . She rubbed it gently as the pain goes away. "I swear I'm going to get him for that!" Tomoyo puffed angrily. "No, I'm okay who cares about him anyway, he's a royal jerk!" Sakura hissed with fury and disappointment. She made a funny face which made Tomoyo smile at her and then laughed at her action. "Well we better eat" Tomoyo invited Sakura as she dragged her along with her.

They walked holding hands on the middle of the hallway walking towards the noisy cafeteria. Sakura smiled trough out the whole break time forgetting what happened just a minute ago. She listened to Tomoyo's joke, smiled at it, laughed at it and most of all appreciated all of it. As they walked further they did not notice that someone was watching them but as they entered the room he went out the hallway.

The guy hid behind the huge tree and waited for his friend to arrive. He knew very well that this is his favorite place to stay so he waited for him like a prey.

_End of flashback:_

**Sakura's Point of View:**

"Hey Sakura!" a girl greeted me from behind, I turned around to see it was Christine and her drones. "Hey Christine what do you want NOW!" I asked emphasizing the word '**now**'. She looked at me with apologizing eyes "I'm sorry about yesterday and I was thinking maybe you and Tomoyo would want to hang out with us?" Tomoyo looked at me and gave me a questioning look._ It's not that I don't want to hang out with them it's because I know they have something fishy in mind, but that's just my conclusion _I thought deeply. Christine snapped a finger in front of my face which made me stop thinking so deeply "so?" she asked "yes fine" I said unconsciously "Thanks see you tomorrow lunch time!" she said as her drones and herself left the cafeteria. "God! Sakura were you serious? Are we really hanging out with them?" Tomoyo asked me. "What? Did I say 'Yes'?" I asked, Tomoyo sweat dropped then fell anime style she stood up and nod at me sarcastically. "Oh…" I said scratching my head. "Well we can't do much anymore what has done is done"

**Wednesday: School Day: Lunch Time**

"Tomoyo!" Christine called from behind both Tomoyo and Sakura. They turned around to see Christine and her annoying drones smiling at us. "Well? What do you guys want?" Sakura asked staring at them . " Remember!" she said annoyingly at her. Sakura nod in reply along with Tomoyo. "Well then let's go" Rachel, one of Christine's drones invited. "Yeah, Yeah" Tomoyo confirmed. "Well then let's go this way Daidouji" gestured Summer another drone of Christine. Tomoyo had a last looked at Sakura and nod of with Summer. Christine gave a secret sly and looked at Sakura then smiled at her sweetly in a fake way. "Let's go Kinomoto" she called, I followed her to the bathroom.

"Here try this on" Rachel reached out a shirt "Tell me when you are done taking your clothes of then go out of the cubicle" she continued. "Why would I go out without clothes except my bra and underwear?" Sakura asked suspiciously. "Well because we want to see your figure first" Christine replied and her drone Rachel nod. They snickered secretly and opened the bathroom door and gestured anyone they see from the outside even boys. Christine signaled them t be quiet ones they stepped on the bathroom floor. "I'm done" Sakura said loudly leaving the cubicle door.

**Well I hope you guys like this chapter and I'm really sorry if you think I kind of update too fast…**

**The next chapter Sakura will meet another guy that seems to be as popular as Syaoran, you will find his name out ones you read the next chapter.**

**Thanks to all of these people who gave me some reviews…**

**obitakuleht****Rynx- Too- Genki****kairincutie****mirokusbabigurl****dreamteam****Littlelonewolf****yukyungtang****SSET-F****Animefreakkagome****cute-mistress-paige****animeflower****the cherry tree****Moonlight Bunny****obitakuleht**


	4. chapter 4

Thanks for all your reviews! It made me really happy and gave me inspiration to write and finish this story so I could once again start another one. And yes I will get some of your suggestions to make it fair.

**Chapter 4:**

The school was filled with laughter's and giggles and it heard trough out the whole hallway of Hong Kong University. And all those giggles and laughter's came from the girl's bathroom where our delicate girl Sakura Kinomoto is about to get trap in Christine's little fate for her.

**Sakura's Point of View:**

"I'm done" I called from the inside of the cubicle and I went out f it. I heard loud laughs and giggles and as I put my head up I saw opposite genders and same genders as mine looking at my half naked body. I wanted to scream but nothing came out of my mouth instead tears started to earn and I finally it flowed freely. "This is all just a dream" I murmured while shutting my eyes tight, I opened it slowly and looked at the door. They were still there laughing, giggling, some were pointing at me and some even dropped on the floor because of laughing so hard. "Stop that!" someone halt from behind the crowd, it was firm yet he said it with respect. Everyone turned around and gave out a loud gasp. He went through the crowd and went nearer to me to cover my half naked body. He was tall and not to mention handsome. I found myself blushing madly but also find my self crying.

"what a whore!"

"slut!"

"Flirt!"

voices were heard when they saw me with the guy. I felt bad and so I went inside the cubicle I was in and got my clothes. I took one last look at the boy with brown hair and black eyes and ran towards the bathroom door without hesitation. Everyone in the hallway looked at me with disgust, some were laughing and giggling to. It made my tears flow even more, but I knew where to go. I went to the rooftop and put my clothes on there. "Are you okay?" a voice questioned me from my back, I turned around to see the same guy who saved me from that humiliation. "Yeah, thanks to you" I sniff and laughed a little. "I don't even know what I did to them". The guy went nearer to me "I didn't stick up for you because of that, I sticked up for you because I wanted to protect you" he said looking to my eyes. I blushed madly "R- really? T-thanks!" I stuttered. "Yeah! No problem" he said to me and he went towards the door. "wait!" I called, he stopped at his tracks "I don't even know your name." I said waiting for his reply. "My name is Seth Cohen" he said facing to me he gave me a simple smile then he left me alone.

_Finally this humiliating event finally was over, and Tomoyo was really worried at me after that event _I thought as a smile formed on my face.

oooooo

"Wake up! Wake up!" Tomoyo shouted. She was trying to wake Sakura up for today is her so called shopping day. "uhmm…give me a minute" Sakura muttered from her bed and she fell asleep again. Tomoyo gave out a loud sigh "Fine! Don't say I didn't warn you!" as she marched to the bathroom she got a cold water from the faucet and put it inside a bucket. She came back to Sakura's room and gave a big breath….

"Hoeeeeeeeeee!" a loud scream was heard from the whole room. Sakura was wet really wet and when she looked beside her bed she saw a smile plastered on Tomoyo's face her hands were put on her hips. Sakura gave her a glare which had no effect on her. "tsk, tsk… well our little cherry blossom has forgotten that today is shopping day" Tomoyo muttered. "Well, why did you have to throw that bucket of cold water on me!" Sakura hissed at Tomoyo "I warned you, but did you listen?" Tomoyo giggled evilly. Sakura sighed in defeat. " fine you win!" she said running towards her bathroom.

"well it's a good thing you knew you can't wear your freaking eyeglasses!" Tomoyo said knowingly with a huge smirk on her face. "Yeah! Yeah!" Sakura half listened, she was walking without really looking on where she is going. And Tomoyo was walking ahead of her when she saw this really nice boutique. "Hoe!" Sakura screamed loud, loud enough for Tomoyo to hear it, she bumped into someone who immediately stood up and dust his clothes "will you watch where you are going!" he shouted. His voice made a ring on Sakura's head which made her look up to him. Tomoyo looked around and saw Sakura n the floor she went to her and gave out her hand to bring her up. "Sa—" Tomoyo said without finishing what she said when Sakura suddenly covered her mouth. Tomoyo looked up to see an amber eyed boy looking at her "T-tomoyo?" he stuttered. "Oh! Hey Li!" she greeted.

**Syaoran's Point of View:**

I saw a pretty girl beside Tomoyo, she was staring at me not in a good way nor the bad way, but in an angry way. I looked back at Tomoyo "So…who's this?" I asked looking at the girl with emerald eyes and auburn hair. "Let's go Tomoyo! Let's not waste our time on this jerk!" she hissed looking in to my eyes. Then a thought came to my mind _wait this girl has the same feature like that ugly nerd Kinomoto! But she is way too beautiful though! _"Please who are you? So I can finally apologize properly" I said it falsely so that she will tell me. I'm way too fast to think since I was trained to be like this in the Li clan. I saw her eyes soften a little bit "The name's YingFa!" she said impolitely. Then she dragged Tomoyo. I was lost, lost in her shining emerald eyes, I didn't know why. I found myself staring at her when she bumped someone again, but this time she did not fall. I was alarmed to see Seth Cohen the guy that rescued that ugly nerd from the most.

humiliating event of her life. Then I felt my face turn pale then red in anger I saw YingFa laugh at his jokes. I felt jealousy, but why?

oooooo

"wow! I can't believe I met him again!" Sakura hopped happily around her room while Tomoyo stared at her with a smile plastered on her face. She felt happy for her, that finally she learned to smile. A knock was heard from the front door which broke the happy moments of Sakura. She ran towards the door leaving Tomoyo in the living room, opened it slowly revealing…

**Sorry you guys if it's short my dad kind off shooed me out of my chair so I really had to do it fast. I will update really soon promise! Littlewolf are you happy? I'm happy too thanks to you and the other reviewers! I'll try to update by tomorrow!**

**.I'll be really happy if you guys give me some reviews to keep my spirits up! So please pity on me!**

**littlewolf thanks for your help!HugZ !**


	5. chapter 5

**Thanks to the following people who gave me some sweet reviews:**

Lonely Maiden

Miss Blossom

allykag

cool aya

jemshell

SSET-F

AnimeluvaJK 

Sugacoated-Cherries

yukyungtang

Littlelonewolf

the cherry tree

ChibiYuffie1 

ch1n3se-grl

Moonlight Bunny

ikot-ikot

obitakuleht 

Rynx- Too- Genki

mirokusbabigurl

dreamteam

Koishii wolf

* * *

CHAPTER 5

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Sakura opened the door slowly revealing a brown messy hair and auburn eyes looking through her emerald eyes. She rolled her eyes when she saw the figure in front oh her "Oh! It's the jerk" she said with a smirk written on her face. "well it wouldn't be the jerk who's suppose to be here!" Syaoran growled under his breath."Sakura who's there?" Tomoyo shouted. Sakura stomped lightly and let out a loud growl on the mistaken name Tomoyo called.. "Oh! YingFa! Why don't you let him in?" Tomoyo said nervously. "Sakura?" Syaoran asked "You are Sakura?" he continued. "Dude! Tomoyo was calling my other friend, she thought you were Sakura." She explained and when Syaoran entered her house she gave out a loud sigh, a sigh of relieve. And when Syaoran's head turned t Tomoyo she stuck her tongue out. _Jerk! Jerk! Jerk!_

She stuck her head in the living room "So, what do want something to drink?" Sakura asked politely. "Yeah, I'll get some tea" Syaoran said while looking around the living room. Sakura rolled her eyes then she went to the kitchen to fix herself, Tomoyo and that jerk some tea. It's a good thing they didn't eat yet.

**Sakura's Point of View:**

_Why don't I just fix our dinner since that jerk is already here!_ I thought. I opened the refrigerator to get some beefs and vegetables. I started to cook right after I did some things with my ingredients.

"Here's dinner and your tea your Royal Jerk!" I said with a huge smirk plastered on my face. I was satisfied when I saw his face turn bright red in utter anger "Why you!--" He said not finishing his statement when I stuck the spoon with rice on it in his mouth. "better shut up Royal jerk this is my house" then I gave out an evil smile. "err…I think I need to get going" Tomoyo bid a goodbye then she left us alone in the living room. "Finish up your dinner I can't finish all of this!" I said. "why not?" Syaoran asked "it's not like you live alone" he finished. _But I do live alone you jerk_ I thought behind my back. "Just finish it!" I commanded him. He gave me one last look and I gave him one last look then we ate quietly.

'Tick-tock-tick-tock' the sound of the clock could be heard around the living room because of the awkwardness between me and that jerk Syaoran. I gave out a loud cough which captured Syaoran's attention, he looked at me with a questioning look. "didn't you say you came here for someone?" I asked. "uh-yeah" he said, he took something from his pocket and handed a small box to me. "that's from Seth" he said it simple yet she had a feeling he got hurt too, but she didn't know why. I opened it carefully and I gave out a loud gasp inside were cherry blossom petals. I dug it with my fingers and I gave out a louder gasp it was a silver necklace with a silver petal stuck on it. The petals of the cherry blossom tree hides the necklace beneath it.**(a/n: I know it's lame full of gasping and etc…but yeah I guess it's pretty ok for me.)** It was truly beautiful, I gave out a loud shriek and started to jump up and down. I was so excited that I did not even realize I accidentally hugged Syaoran.

**Syaoran's point of View:**

I felt her gentle and warm hands on my skin it was like heaven at that very moment, but also at that very moment I felt a pang of jealousy hit me. I gave out a fake cough that captured Sakura's attention. She let go of her arms that are wrapped around my neck and I can see she was blushing madly. "err…I'm so sorry…I didn't--" she said when I interrupted her with a kiss on her cheek. I ran outside not knowing what to do. I was panicking for heaven's sake! I shook my thoughts away. _She will never notice me won't she? Because I am arrogant, cold, and gets to be uncaring_

_

* * *

_

"Hey! Kinomoto!" Syaoran shouted across the street. Sakura was walking alone going to school, she and Tomoyo agreed to stay from different apartments so that they will be able to learn to be independent.

_Flashback:_

"Hey! Tomoyo!" Sakura greeted while drinking her cappuccino lightly. "Hey! It's the first time I saw you so excited!" Tomoyo smiled. "yeah…we have to talk about something." Sakura drank her cappuccino again and looked at her best friend Tomoyo. She doesn't seem bothered on what Sakura would tell her. She respects what her friend would tell her. Tomoyo nod in agreement on Sakura's statement. "First things first." Sakura paused "When are we checking out of the hotel?". Tomoyo stared at the ceiling of the café thinking of the date their suppose to be check out of the hotel. "That would be on this Friday." She said fixing her gaze on her. "Good, I rented an apartment near Hong Kong university, I want to be independent for a while so I'm thinking of living separately from you, that's if it's okay with you. I rented 2 actually one for me and you, but different places though" Sakura said looking straight at Tomoyo's gaze. "Sure I understand you Sakura! I'd be glad if we live separately so that at least we get to learn on how to be independent."

They were fixing their things putting their clothes when Thursday night arrived. The room was filled with silence each were concentrating on what they were doing.

"Hey Tomoyo!" Sakura greeted from the phone. "so how's the placed I picked for you?". There was a short silence "it's fine I like it" Tomoyo stated while looking around the place. "just taking a long time for them to put things on their proper places" she finished. "Yeah mine too its kind of comfortable in this place, but I'm having a bad feeling about this place." Sakura shivered. "I'll call you back when everything in here is done ok Sakura- chan?" Sakura nodded "Ok, then we can go to the park near your place I'll just take a cab." Then they both put the phones down.

_

* * *

_

Syaoran ran across the street going towards Sakura who's staring at him. "what are you doing walking alone?" Syaoran asked. Sakura just stared at her eye to eye she put her hands up then touched Syaoran on his forehead. "are you sick or something?" Sakura asked. Syaoran immediately shook his head "Of coarse NOT" he shouted emphasizing the word _'Not'_ " I jog around every single day how could I be sick? Answer me Kinomoto!" he said glaring at her with every curiosity inside him "oh, nothing" Sakura said waving her hands.

They walked together going to the school gates when Tomoyo arrived "Hey Saku!" she said hopping at her back. They fell over each other. Sakura above Syaoran and Tomoyo above Sakura "agh! You guys are so heavy get ooooof meeee!" Syaoran shouted in embarrassment, everyone was staring at them. **(a/n: sakura used Syaoran's shoulder for support when she couldn't carry Tomoyo's weight any longer so that's why they are on top of each other )**

Sakura was able to smell Syaoran's very manly cologne and she blushed madly. She shrugged her shoulders to warning Tomoyo to get off her so she could get off Syaoran. "move it you two!" Syaoran said when more people were staring at them. "Whooo hoo!" someone shouted from behind " look at Kinomoto's underwear!" he continued. Sakura stood up immediately turning as red as a tomato. She turned around only to see Jiro. "Hentaiiiiiiii!" she screamed going running towards Jiro and slapped him hard on his face. Because of the embarrassment she ran inside the nearest bathroom. Washing her face slowly when Christine and her gang went inside the bathroom giving her death glares flying around. She turned red in anger when she saw their faces. Christine went towards her. "Hey you Japanese slut!" Christine pushed her n the wall. "can you explain to me why you are with my Syaoran?". There was a long quiet period, Sakura couldn't answer her question when Christine slapped her hard on her face, Rachel slapped her on the other side the Summer who did a double slap **(a/n: I know it's harsh and lame lets just go on!)** they turned around and left her holding both cheeks and wincing every time a tear drops from her eyes. Sakura cried at the corner of the bathroom she let her tears out putting all her anger in it all her sad emotions with it. She stood up and left the bathroom leaving all eyes staring at her.

Sakura arrived on the roof top she sat there and looked at the sky. She pointed to it and she started to write her mother's father's and brother's name on air. A tear silently fell from her swollen eyes when she heard a loud bang behind her. She turned around to see Syaoran. "hey" he said quietly sounding more like a whisper. "hey" Sakura hiccupped "what are you doing here?" but before she could answer "Syaoran!" a female voice called behind both of them.

* * *

**Sorr****y late update trying to make it long! please give more reviews and as you can see I'm trying t make things more longer than usual! i will really appreciate it if you guys give me more reviews i know this story is still short but my laptop i almost low batt so till next time readers watch out for the next chapter.**


	6. chapter 6

**Special thanks to all the people who reviewed on my story, and to all the people who gave some suggestions!**

Lonely Maiden

Miss Blossom

allykag

cool aya

jemshell

SSET-F

AnimeluvaJK 

Sugacoated-Cherries

yukyungtang

Littlelonewolf

the cherry tree

ChibiYuffie1 

ch1n3se-grl

Moonlight Bunny

ikot-ikot

obitakuleht 

Rynx- Too- Genki

mirokusbabigurl

dreamteam

Koishii wolf

xSweEtPanDaBOOx

AxFaTaLxiLLuSioN

Ice-Jade-Angel

somedayiwillwrite

Lil'Ally

kenshinlover2002

FlowerLover

Kitty Meow-Mix23

sillysinny

Mk Lightning

Sugacoated-Cherries

babychick05

**Chapter 6**

_Why am I being like this? _Sakura asked herself who by now is staring at the dark sky outside her window. _It's like I'm jealous or something! No! It can't be!_ She shook her head lightly and continued looking out the window. She stood up and went straight to her closet looking for clothes so she could go outside and shop alone. She wore a Red halter and a pink skirt paired with black high heeled sandals. She took of her glasses and went straight out her apartment door.

_Flashback:_

A tear silently fell from her swollen eyes when she heard a loud bang behind her. She turned around to see Syaoran. "Hey" he said quietly sounding more like a whisper. "hey" Sakura hiccupped "what are you doing here?" but before she could answer "Syaoran!" a female voice called behind both of them. "What the hell are you doing with this nerd Sakura!" she continued. "Meilin, will you quit that!" Syaoran said looking straight at Meilin's eyes. "Err, Sakura I would like you to meet Meilin my--" "Fiancée" Meilin finished it for Syaoran without hesitation. Sakura just stared at both Meilin and Syaoran on the news she heard. She gave a fake smile and turned her look at Syaoran after giving one last look at Meilin "Really?" Sakura asked with a shaking voice. "What are you talking about Meilin! Who said I was your Fiancée!" Syaoran shouted ignoring what Sakura just asked him. "Well, while you were out last night your mother arranged us to be engaged right away, and she decided to let me study here!" Meilin gave out a secret smirk at Sakura. "Well, Congratulations!" Sakura blurted out then she gave a waved at both of them "Ja!" she said then left the roof top to let the couple have their own free time.

_End of _

_Flashback_

**SYAORAN"S POINT OF VIEW:**

_I had to be all nice to Sakura because maybe YingFa didn't like me because of my cold and arrogant attitude, so that in case we meet again Tomoyo by then would have told her that I have totally changed. _I said to myself while drinking the last cup of my tea _then another problem pops out! Why does that stupid idiot Meilin have to announce to everyone that we are engaged! _I banged my head repeatedly on the table. I turned my head around to see Meilin staring at me weirdly "What do you want!" I shouted angrily at her. She gave me that stupid puppy pout again "Onegai! Let's go outside and play!" she said with that baby tone again that I hate the most. "Will you stop acting so immature!" I said with a last glare at her I left her alone outside. I went straight to my room and gave out a sigh of relieve that I am out of her damn sight!

_But why is it that I'm feeling something I have felt before when I first saw YingFa to Sakura?_ There was a long pause. _I think you might have fallen for her too! _A voice at the back of my head said. I looked out my window thinking what my thought had just said to me. _Nah! It can't be! I'm just using Sakura to get YingFa!_ "Well anyways might as well go walk alone outside" I said "without Meilin seeing me!" I said finishing my statement.

Syaoran wore black shirt and a white polo over it, paired with an army green pants and brown shoes. He looked around to see Meilin going inside her room, when she entered he went down the stairs and went straight to the back door so that meilin won't be able to see him inside her room.

"Ah! At last fresh air!" Sakura said loud enough for her only to hear. She looked around and saw a coffee shop near by. "Sugoy!" she said and halt in front of it. The coffee shop did look good it captured many customer's taste and since there were chairs and tables outside she went in and ordered "1 cappuccino please!" she ordered." "Coming!" said the person in charged.

Sakura sat outside, she picked a table where it looked kind of isolated and it's good for two, even though she was alone. She drank slowly while counting silently all the cars passing by her. "May I sit beside you?" a male voice said disturbing her. Sakura looked behind her to see a handsome guy smiling at her. "S-sure" Sakura said. "Thanks! By the way did I disturb you?" he said staring contently at Sakura's emerald eyes. "Syaoran! Of course not!" Sakura finally said after a brief moment of blushing madly. She looked at Syaoran's face seeing that he didn't see her blushing madly. He continued staring at her when he touched her forehead "are you sick? You seem nice to me today?" he said chuckling showing that he was just kidding. "YingFa?" Syaoran called. "Yeah? What is it?" Sakura said. "Well, I was thinking maybe if you want to go with me tonight?" he paused "at the nearest bar over there…"he pointed to the direction of the bar "Don't worry we are at the right age to drink am I correct?" Sakura nodded "Fine, I accept your invitation."

**SAKURA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

"Well? What are we waiting for you are done drinking why don't we go now?" Syaoran said. "Ok!" I said with a tone of excitement._ I don't know why but when I'm around this guy I feel free and happy, even if I dress up as a nerd and show no feeling at all I still feel happy when I see him._ He lead me to the bar which was a couple of block away from the coffee shop. While we were walking we stopped by at some boutiques and I bought some clothes together with him. It felt like a real date really. I never had a date ever since, I half closed my heart to the world ever since that tragic news reached my very ears.

"come on!" he said running faster than ever in the crowded place "Catch me!" he continued and he gave that laugh. It made my heart bounce hearing it. "Don't you dare under estimate me" I shouted and gave my most gentle smile when he looked at me.

"At last we came to our destination!" Syaoran said while catching his very own breath. I was pulling his polo down while bending trying to catch my breath too. I looked up to see the most eye catching thing. Syaoran was looking at me! With those handsome face and burning amber eyes staring at my emerald eyes. He bent down to be level his height to my height. He was holding both my shoulder. "Move it!" a guy from behind push me then it happened! My lips met his lips. Our faces turned bright red and then our lips separated from each other. I stared at the floor while he stared at the roof. He was whistling like nothing happened and my face turned tomato red. "W-well, w-why don't w-we get something to e-eat?" I said breaking the awkwardness between us.

"Sure!" he said giving that smile again. He held my hand, when he touched it I felt bolts of electricity go up to my spine. We ordered light beers since we have school tomorrow. I drank about 3 cups forgetting that I easily get drunk. "Well?" Syaoran said "let's go it's getting late".

_This feeling with YingFa is very familiar, it's like I have known her even before we first met…_Syaoran thought while walking out of the bar. He looked at her, studied every feature, And then he saw something even more familiar. Her body structure is like someone I also know…_but who?_ He decided to ignore that theory and just enjoy the night. "Hey YingFa!" a deep voice called from behind them. Sakura/YingFa turned around her face red and her eyes look all sleepy. Her legs were shaking and she couldn't take the effect of the beer she drunk. She closed her eyes closely and then she was beginning to fall when a strong arm caught her. "YingFa! YingFa" Syaoran called her name loudly making everyone stare at them. The guy who called Sakura/YingFa went closer and closer. Sakura's eyes open a little and it closed again the last thing she saw was an amber eyed boy and a shadow of the guy who called her a moment ago. And she entered a dark place…where in she will find her own dreams…

**Sorry for updating really late you guys! I tried making it longer though…hehe….see yah next time give me more reviews Onegai!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry you guys if I updated really late…o.o how embarrassing I spell sugoi wrong! Oh well..Thnx for all the pips who gave me lots of reviews hope I get more! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 7:**

An auburn hair girl groans hard as she stretches her arms upward. "I'm having a hang-over!" she said rubbing her forehead gently as possible. She turned around and watches every corner of the room. "Hoe! Since when did I have green room!" she shouted when suddenly the door opens slowly. "Oh, you're finally awake" a cold voice was heard from beside the large sofa. Sakura turned her head and saw an emotionless face staring at her holding a cup of warm coco. She gave out a louder groan when she felt a harder pang oh her head. "Darn! Must have drunk many last night!"she said with a disappointed tone, "by the way how did I get here? Is this a hotel? Your room? "She continued. "It's yours! Now if you don't mind telling me what the hell was that all about last night!" Syaoran shouted directly at her. Sakura cleared her throat "well…" she said pausing.

"Well what!"

"well, first things first…" she said ones again clearing her throat.

"will you please just get to the –"

"Point? Well the point is I don't remember unless you tell me what really happened last night!" Sakura said shouting really loud, her face turned red in anger, she was beginning to get annoyed with the situation now.

"Oh! Then why didn't you say so in the first place, you idiot!" Syaoran stated coldly yet he had the courage to make eye contact to the little cheery blossom. Sakura turned her head so that Syaoran won't see the tears that are building up. _I have got to be stronger! I don't know what the hell's wrong with him so I will find out!_ She thought. "well little miss blossom! Here's the story!"

* * *

Flashback:

"_what the hell did you do to her!" an angry voice said it nicely yet firmly to the ears of the amber hair boy. "Well she drank beers, about 3 bottles, never knew she get that drunk easily." He said simply and coldly. "Now Seth if you don't mind I'll t5ake her home, ok?" Syaoran continued. Seth shook his head "No! I won't allow you!" he stated it with anger in his tone "why should I after you made her drunk?" Syaoran stared at Seth's eyes showing his cold and emotionless him. "Who are you to tell me that? Beside it's my fault so let me do it." He turned his back away from Seth; Seth couldn't do anything else rather than watch his figure and turn just merely a shadow. _

"_Sakura, me…" Sakura whispered while she is lying down on Syaoran's lap. Syaoran froze and he slowly bent down his head making his ears level with Sakura's mouth. "Sakura, me…" Sakura repeated again. Syaoran's mind was starting to work. 'What does she mean? Is she Sakura or just telling me that Sakura is her friend too?" the limousine drops them off in his apartment. He carried Sakura to his room bridal style. 'She sleeps so soundly and her face looks like an angel itself like the ones in the books.' Syaoran thought. He put Sakura on his bed, he kissed her on her forehead when Sakura suddenly mentioned "Sakura, YingFa…" and a dead long silence filled the air "cherry blossom" she finished. Syaoran froze ones again. 'Why didn't I notice that? But what did she mean?' he left the room and he sat on a stool near the kitchen he was left there in the dark thinking what those murmurs meant. "I will find out soon I promise!" he promised himself._

_True to his words he went straight to his room where Sakura sat there. "Oh, you're finally awake" he greeted coldly._

End of Flashback:

* * *

SAKURA'S POINT OF VIEW:

"What you know? It's time for me to go" I said trying to avoid Syaoran's stupid question. I rose up from his bed and ran slowly towards the door. "And! Where do you think you are going miss blossom?" he said yanking my arms back. My shoulders slightly hit his muscular broad chest. It made my eyes shut for a moment, I bit my lower lip before I answered "Home, Tomoyo might be worried sick by now…he he" she said with a nervous laugh stuck on her dumb phrase. He let go of my arm, then I ran out of the door, "bye bye!" I shouted. _He might think that whatever he is thinking is true, which I no doubt about is correct_. "Just pray a little bit harder Sakura!" I whispered to myself.I walked back and forth insidemy room. mumbling aboutmy paryers. "what kind of mind do i have saying 'yes' to his request!"I screamed out lound. "and what kind of mind do i have drinking beer when i know that i easily get drunk!" I said anger evident in her eyes yet she showed worriedness in it. "when he find out I'm going to be in deep shit!" i walked around my room for a moment when i came into a halt "aha!" i said as i went out of my room. i went near my phone.

I gave out a small sigh when I reached my phone "I better call Tomoyo to tell her that freaking news!"

"Hey Tomoyo!"

"Hey kura!"

"ne…Syaoran has suspicions about my real identity…" I said with a disappointed look on my face.

"nani! How?"

"Err...Yeah! I kind of got drunk last night and yeah, said words not suppose to be. But I didn't tell him the whole thing yet but I did tell him with my brain sleeping and a wide awake mouth!"

"this is going to be a problem!" see you tomorrow and let's see what happens.

* * *

**Sorry you guys it has to be short again! I'm in a hurry I'll make it longer when I have a time.**

**SNEAK PREVIEW:**

**YINGFA FELL ASLEEP! GUESS WHERE? BESIDE SYAORAN! SYAORAN FOUND AN EYEGLASS STICKING OUT OF HER POCKET…WHAT WILL HAPPEN? O.o''**


	8. chapter 8

**O.o haha I looove doing that too!**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

* * *

Syaoran walked back and forth in his room trying to keep the scene repeat in his head _'Sakura, YingFa, Cherry blossom! Sakura, YingFa, Cherry blossom! Sakura, YingFa, Cherry blossom! Ack! Dang! I must find out what she really means!' _"But for now I have to rest to give the energy to investigate about it or either forget about it either ways" Syaoran muttered.

* * *

SAKURA'S POINT OF VIEW:

I ran for another block before I reached the meeting place. "Wow! I never noticed this place around town" I muttered with a tone of disappointment. "Moe, how can I not notice a place like this?" then I entered the café. I saw Tomoyo sitting at the end waving at me.

"So how did it all happen in the first place?" Tomoyo started. I sat down and composed myself a little bit as I recalled every detail of the story.

_Sakura sat outside, she picked a table where it looked kind of isolated and it's good for two, even though she was alone. She drank slowly while counting silently all the cars passing by her. "May I sit beside you?" a male voice said disturbing her. Sakura looked behind her to see a handsome guy smiling at her. "S-sure" Sakura said. "Thanks! By the way did I disturb you?" he said staring contently at Sakura's emerald eyes. "Syaoran! Of course not!" Sakura finally said after a brief moment of blushing madly. She looked at Syaoran's face seeing that he didn't see her blushing madly. He continued staring at her when he touched her forehead "are you sick? You seem nice to me today?" he said chuckling showing that he was just kidding. "YingFa?" Syaoran called. "Yeah? What is it?" Sakura said. "Well, I was thinking maybe if you want to go with me tonight?" he paused "at the nearest bar over there…"he pointed to the direction of the bar "Don't worry we are at the right age to drink am I correct?" Sakura nodded "Fine, I accept your invitation."_

"Err yah so that's what happened" I told her. Tomoyo looked at me for a moment and said "so all you have to do is act normal I think he is still having his doubts"

"By the way should I say 'no' or 'yes' the next time he asks me out again?" I said sipping from my latte. "you have to say yes because his imaginations might run wild if you say no he will start doubting you indeed." There was a short silence before Tomoyo speaked again. "I actually told you to meet here with me because aside from your part of your story I have my part of my story" I gave her a questioning look "which is what?" I asked. I can see she is beginning to feel uncomfortable so I gave her a little time to get ready with her so called _'my part of my story'_

"I'm actually dating Eriol and its official" Tomoyo said. My jaw dropped at that very moment and I can see that Tomoyo's head bent down. "So?" she questioned. "Wait give me a moment to process everything, this is way too fast" I saw a frown slid out of her face. "But truth to tell you that I'm happy if you are happy" I said with a smile on my face.

Sakura went straight home when she and Tomoyo finished chatting. _'What I'm really scared of is Eriol and Syaoran are friends, I know they have traits of becoming a playboy when they want to'_ she thought _'unless they find their true love they will stop'_

Sakura lied down on her pink mattress. "Besides I have also my own problems to worry about" she muttered. "Sooner or later he will either find out or I have to tell him before its too late!" she continued. Sakura stood up and started to go to the washroom to get a warm bath.

'_I think I might have fallen for him already, with me playing as myself and me playing as YingFa' _Sakura thought. She Sat down on her couch and her eyes opened wide _'wait did I just thought of me being INLOVE!'_ 'Sigh' "anyways, if he finds out I'll be deep shit!" as she lied on her mattress again her eyes slowly closed entering the world of darkness.

* * *

SYAORAN'S POINT OF VIEW:

"YingFa will be in deep shit if I find out what she means!" I said forming a knuckle. 'Sigh' "the only problem is…will I dare hit her?" I sat down on my couch as the black wireless phone caught my eyes. "Maybe I should ask her out again" I dialed her number and waited for the ringing tone to finish. _'Hey this is me! Please leave a message after the tone!'_ "Hey YingFa this is Syaoran, can we meet at the park today? Please call me if you accept my request, I won't go out not until you call me" I said as I placed the phone down.

I was about to go to the bathroom when I heard girls giggling outside my door. I put on a white shirt and open the door. 'BANG' I immediately closed the door when I saw who the girls were giggling outside. "Just the sight of them is making me sick!" I muttered under my breath. "Syaoran dear don't be like that!" a girls voice said. "Yeah! Don't be mean to Christine" voices chorused after Christine spoke. 'Sigh' _'this is going to be a long day!'_ I thought as I slowly opened the door. All for girls were flashed with those big smiles on their faces. There were four of them and one of me! Christine, Summer, Rachel and my cousin, Meiling!

* * *

Sakura woke up around 7pm when a red flashing light caught her eyes beside her bed. She pressed the button then the message of Syaoran was heard. From half opened eyes it turned out to be wide open eyes. "Hoe! It's too late I have to reschedule it next week!" she said as she dialed Syaoran's number as fast as she could so that she won't be able to disappoint him. "Hello, Li resident" Wei answered Syaoran's butler. "Hello this is YingFa may please talk to Syaoran?" Sakura said in the other line.

"Yes, I will just call him" Wei said politely as he put the phone down slowly on the table.

After a moment of waiting the phone was finally answered "Hey!" Syaoran greeted. "Hey? Is that all I get?" Sakura asked as a joke then she giggled. Syaoran thought her giggle was like an angels. "By the way can I reschedule the date in the park, tonight is too late, I'm sorry I was asleep and so I couldn't call you earlier" Sakura apologized. "It's okay my cousin and her annoying friends kept me company which was very bad for me" Syaoran said coldly. Obviously he is annoyed and this made Sakura guiltier. "Look I can meet you tonight if you want, but that is if you are not tired but then again judging from your voice you are pretty much tired so just rest" Sakura didn't wait for Syaoran to answer. And on the other line all that Syaoran can do is smile as he looked at the phone.

* * *

Syaoran went out of the male's bathroom. When he got out he met Sakura Kinomoto, he immediately put his arm around her. "Hmm…you are wei-" Sakura was cut in her words when a group of guys came out of the male's bathroom and when they saw Syaoran all of them including Syaoran smirked. Sakura looked up and stared at Syaoran's face and as usual she can't read his mind. She brushed Syaoran's hand off her shoulder. She walked away and placed a doubtful look on her face. "Somehow Mr. Li I have a feeling about this, but I will give you a chance…" Sakura muttered under her breath.

Syaoran looked at Sakura Kinomoto's fading figure._ 'I'm sure she sensed something fishy, I have to be more careful this time, and my task is very easy, perfect and sly!' _Syaoran thought. And he went to the other side of where Sakura went.

* * *

SYAORAN"S POINT OF VIEW:

"Time flied by so fast!" he said as he walked going home. I have been busy seducing Sakura Kinomoto, unbelievable but I did.

_Flashback:_

_Syaoran woke up early for school today. He took a warm shower, ate his breakfast and went to school. The school was pretty much dark since it was partly still around 5am, some students go there early especially his group of friends that are pretty much thugs. As he walked in side the doors he saw figures he prepared himself to battle, but as the figures went closer he was able to realize who they were. He calmed himself up "Hey there Akito!" Syaoran greeted while raising his hands to slap with Akito. "Follow us we have some business to talk about?" Akito and his other friends laughed evilly behind. "So are you game?" Akito asked "Your best friend Eriol can't join us since he has a girlfriend which is Sakura Kinomoto's best friend Tomoyo Daidouji" he paused for awhile "what's the deal Akito?" Syaoran said. "Whatever you want, as long as you this for us, so are you game in our gig?" Akito asked ones again. Syaoran just gave a simple nod. He followed Akito's gang to the male's bathroom._

"_So here's the deal, if you do what we tell you now we do anything you want us to do, I know you don't take shit from no one but this is going to be fun" Akito laughed. "yeah, yeah just go to the point Sakuragi **(last name of Akito , )**_"

"_Be patient and we will soon reach our deal Li" Akito said "you will make Sakura Kinomoto fall in love with you, and when the day comes where in she confesses that she loves you, you will have to dump her" He continued. Syaoran gave a sarcastic laugh "Is that all Akito? Isn't that a bit east for me? You know me better than that!" he provoked. "That's not where it ends Li Syaoran; we will have to video tape the last part where in you will tell us when and where you are going to make her confess, The next day you will give her this tape" Akito showed the tape that he is holding "where in here is our conversation, our deal, you have to give this to her after the confirmation of her love, then the next day get Christine to be your girlfriend to hurt her more"_

_Syaoran went silence for a long time he was trying to process all that Akito had said to him before he put back his gazes at Akito "deal!" he said as he put his hand out to make a sealed deal. When Syaoran went out he met Sakura, and that's where the game begins!_

_End of flashback:_

* * *

SAKURA'S POINT OF VIEW:

'_Aww…what's wrong with Syaoran? He is attracting me too much which is why I think I have really fallen In love with him, but for now I don't have to worry for that I have a date with Syaoran, sadly it's going to be YingFa not Sakura!' _I thought as I browsed my cabinet. I chose a yellow spaghetti strap top and a black pleated skirt. I chose to wear black sandals for my footwear. I went to the bathroom to put a lip gloss on my lips and a tint of blush on for my cheek. I had one last look on my reflection before I headed out my room I grabbed my pink scarf and put it on. "I can't believe it's almost winter!" I said.

I waved a hand to a Taxi, as it parked in front of me I went in and told him to bring me to the Park nearest here. The taxi driver did what I told him, when I looked outside my window I saw Syaoran standing near a post checking the time. He looks so handsome with a red scarf on and a green long sleeve with an open white polo on top of it. He is wearing a white cargo pants and black shoes. Then I paid the taxi driver and ran towards Syaoran "Syaoran!" I called. He looked at me and smiled, I noticed that most girls were drooling over him. _'I'm happy I'm out with him' _I thought. I brought a bag with me which made things for me harder. "Sit down first you look tired, here's a drink" Syaoran said handing me a warm can of hot milk. "Thanks" was all I can say.

As time flew by I slept on his shoulders accidentally I felt tired we chased around the park and he mostly caught me!

* * *

SYAORAN'S POINT OF VIEW:

YingFa had already fallen asleep on my shoulders. I felt that she was beginning to feel uncomfortable so I positioned her head on my lap and moved her legs up on the bench. We had the bench all for ourselves. I looked at her carefully when I saw a rectangular eyeglass sticking out of her bag pocket. Syaoran got it and looked at it suspiciously. "This eyeglasses looks like Sakura's!" He eyed YingFa suspiciously he was about to put the eyeglasses on when a familiar voice called him. "Syaoran!" Tomoyo called him. He immediately put the eyeglasses inside Sakura's bag and faced Tomoyo and smiled. "What's up?" he asked as he saw Eriol putting his hands over Tomoyo's shoulder.

"Hoe!" Sakura screamed. "You little witch!" she shouted when she realize who threw the bucket of cold water on her. "What's your problem Tomoyo!" she continued.

"What's my problem? What's your problem bringing this eyeglasses with you!" Tomoyo said raising her fake glasses. "Syaoran almost put this on you good thing we saw him and I called his name!"

"Oh…" Sakura said.

"Oh! Is that all you can say!" Tomoyo said disappointedly.

"No, I'm sorry, by the way who is WE?" Sakura asked.

"Oh that's me and Eriol! But don't worry he doesn't know about the truth yet! Am a woman true to her words!" Sakura gave a sigh of relief "Yokatta" **(a/n: is that right?)**

* * *

**sorry to disappoint you to those who thought Syaoran's going to find her true identity now but sad to say it's going to be revealed on the next chappie I think…that's I think so don't mind it. I won't let you guys down tough!**


	9. chapter 9

**Thank you for all the people who reviewed this chapter! I'm sorry but I won't be able to make Syaoran know Sakura's true identity here! Sorry, I'm really sorry, but to make it fair. I will make someone know! **

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

* * *

The sun shined right through the window curtains, Sakura hastily hopped of her bed and went straight to the bathroom. _'Hoe! I totally lost track of the time! I'm going to be late again!'_ she thought as she started scrubbing her head with shampoo.

Sakura went to school with her hair down, damp as it is. She ran as fast as she could until she reached the room. "Good Morning!" she greeted the teacher who stopped immediately, giving her death glares for being late "Miss Kinomoto! I expect you to be early for the next days, and since you are late you get detention after class!" Mr. Aikido, one of the strict teachers in this school. "Hai!" Sakura replied disappointedly. She went to her seat and placed her bag carefully when she heard a 'psst' at her back. She rolled her eyes and turned her head to see a Syaoran giving her seductive looks. "will you quit that! You have been bugging me the whole week Li-san" she whispered with a stern look on her face. "Oh please, call me Syaoran, I hate formalities" he whispered back with that stupid grin on his face. Sakura rolled her eyes ones again and this time it caught the teacher's attention. "Kinomoto!" he shouted her name. "Yes?" Sakura asked looking at the ground. "You want a 3hour detention don't you?"

"No, Mr. Aikido" Sakura replied.

"Well too bad! You started this you get it!" the teacher replied rudely.

"Demo-"

"NO buts! Now sit down!" she heard some students snickering and she looked around to see the people who snickered most evilly and it was Christine's gang. Sakura was about to roll her eyes again when she remembered she got into more trouble because of that. _'I should keep my eyes in low profile' _she thought sarcastically.

* * *

**LUNCH:**

Syaoran walked out of the room when the bell rang. He waited beside the class room doors, waiting for Sakura to come out. _'I will never ever fail any mission given to me Kinomoto! And that's why I will do anything to make your life hell as the way Akito wants it!'_ he thought, but he felt a pin struck his heart when he thought that. _'What the!'_

Sakura went out of the classroom and stopped right beside Syaoran when she felt his presence. "What do you want now?" She asked rudely. "You! I want you, you, and only you" he said with that sincere in his eyes, well that's what it looked to Sakura in her point of view. Sakura smiled at him, but the glows in her eyes were not visible because of the glasses that reflected the light. Syaoran held Sakura's hand and dragged her outside to her favorite place.

They ate quietly for a moment "err. Awkwardness" Sakura said looking at Syaoran who looked back at her. Syaoran began to laugh which made Sakura giggle. At the back of the bushes 3 black figures were listening to their talk. _'Just make the happiest moment of your life Kinomoto, Sakura! While it last I mean'_ then the figured smirked at the thought. She signaled her comrades to get away from the place. As the shadows disappears the time slowly disappears, until the judgment day comes everything will soon change. For the better or for the worst?

The school ended with a rainy day. "Sakura? Are you sleeping over in my apartment?" Tomoyo asked under the roof. "Yeah! Why not?" Sakura smiled at Tomoyo. "Are you ready to get wet Tomoyo? Because I'm ready!" Tomoyo nodded in agreement as Sakura giggled her way out of the boarders of the school. Tomoyo followed her and in an instant they got really wet.

* * *

**Syaoran's point of view:**

I watched from above Sakura, I watched her carefully and studied her figures. I watched her smile, laughed and play. I turn around to see Christine sitting on her chair and looking at me. She stood up and pulled my hand towards her. _'After all I'm just a boy'_ I thought as I pushed her to the wall pinned her there. I bent my head and kiss her lips, I started gently and as time passed by faster I kissed her passionately. I stopped and looked at her eyes I saw only one thing and that's just plain lust. I stepped backwards and went to the door without saying a word. I felt a hand being pulled and I saw Christine smiling at me "Thank you for that wonderful kiss" she said seductively. I watched her figure disappear more and more.

I lied down on my bed "What the fuck did I just do!" I said shouting. I went to the bathroom and opened the shower.

* * *

Syaoran walked out of the shower room wearing only a towel to cover his lower body showing his broad shoulders and his well shaped body. He took out a gray shirt and a tan cargo pants. He put on his army green bull cap and went out of the pouring rain.

ooooooooooooo

Sakura arrived at her apartment earlier than she expected. She promised Tomoyo she would arrive at her apartment around eight in the evening and she agreed. Sakura changed into a black pleated skirt and a pink top shirt. She wore black boots and went out.

Sakura walked to the park near Tomoyo's place she sat on the swing letting the rain fall freely on her. She stood up and looked up the sky to see only gray clouds. A guy running bumped into her. "Oh! It's you YingFa!" Seth said. "Hey! Yeah it's me, so how have you been we have not seen each other for a very long time!" Sakura pretended.

"Yeah!" Seth approved "how about a drink?"

"Sorry, I'm about to leave I promised my friend to be at her place earlier than 7pm" Sakura lied, she likes Seth but she has this feeling of doubt every time she tries saying she likes Seth. It's not like I want to turn him down on his request but half of what she said was true in any ways. "Oh, okay then, see you!" Seth said trying to make his voice sound more alive. Trying not to make herself feel guilty true to her words she walked going to Tomoyo's apartment.

While Sakura was on her way, she bumped into Syaoran "Hey!" Syaoran greeted. Sakura nodded in reply. "You look stunning even if you are soaking wet!" Syaoran said looking at her intently. "Thanks" Sakura replied softly as a line of red appeared on her face. "And you even look prettier when you blush" Syaoran joked. This made Sakura's face even red. "Hey, I got to go!" Sakura said trying to stay away from Syaoran. "Wait! I have been carrying this the whole time in case I bump into you so here open it anytime you want to!" Syaoran said handing her a pink velvet box, as he dashed out of her sight. Sakura was left there astound as she was clutching the box. She covered the sensitive box with her sensitive petite hand from the rain as she ran towards the way of Tomoyo's place.

"Oh my god!" Tomoyo shrieked! As Sakura told her every single detailed she told about her encounter with Syaoran. "That is so sweet!" Tomoyo continued. Sakura nodded "You think?" Sakura said staring at the ceiling. "But what I don't get is why he's flirting with me in school and suddenly out of the blue he just gives YingFa this!" she said holding up the velvet box. Sakura opened the box only to see a diamond heart shaped necklace. She stood up and looked at the beautiful shining diamond that has been staying right in front of her eyes. "Wow!" was all Tomoyo could say. "He is so sweet!"

There was a moment of silence as the two girls sat on their chairs and sipped a hot cocoa. "Could it be that he knows you are YingFa and Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. "Maybe, but please don't let it be!" Sakura said positioning her hands like she is about to pray.

* * *

"Moe, I couldn't sleep last night" Sakura rubbed her eyes going to school. "On the good side I woke up early today, its 6am" she said checking her wrist watch as she sat under the shades of the tree. She looked around to see no one and she took off her eye glasses.

Her eyes were shut for a minute before it opened showing the glowing of her emerald eyes. She sang while waiting for the bell to ring. She was too occupied that she did not notice two certain figures in different classrooms staring at her.

"Well, I guess I found something fascinating!" he said. The other guy laughed evilly and he went out of the classroom "this is getting more intriguing! The more trouble there is the more fun it gets!"

* * *

**give me lotz of lotz of review! i think there will be about around 1-5 chapters left or is more? oh well! just keep track doesn't matter how many chapters left...**


	10. chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

* * *

Sakura stood up as the bell rang, signaling that the school would end any minute now. She walked past Akito who smirked at her and stopped right in front of Seth. "How are you? Guess that secret of yours is really important huh?" he said smiling kindly at her. Sakura smiled at him too, she knew she could trust him, and then it turned into a nervous smile when she thought about the other side _if I obey him that is_. "So what's this thing we are going to do?" Sakura asked modestly. Seth stuffed his remaining items and walked past Sakura. He stopped when he reached the door and turned his head over his shoulder "Follow me"

* * *

**Sakura's point of view:**

I followed him with his every step. There was an awkward silence between one of us, I have to admit I don't want anyone else except him and Tomoyo know my biggest secret.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_Moe, I couldn't sleep last night" Sakura rubbed her eyes going to school. "On the good side I woke up early today, its 6am" she said checking her wrist watch as she sat under the shades of the tree. She looked around to see no one and she took off her eye glasses. _

_Her eyes were shut for a minute before it opened showing the glowing of her emerald eyes. She sang while waiting for the bell to ring. She was too occupied that she did not notice two certain figures in different classrooms staring at her._

"_Well, I guess I found something fascinating!" he said. The other guy laughed evilly and he went out of the classroom "this is getting more intriguing! The more trouble there is the more fun it gets!"_

_oooooooooooooooooo_

_Sakura stood up when she heard footsteps, she put her eye glasses back to where it belonged. As she placed them on she ran to the other side of the building where in she bumped into Seth. _

"_Hey!" Sakura greeted_

"_Hey to you too!" Seth replied back "Can you come and follow me here? I have something to talk to you about" Sakura nodded in reply. The walked up the stairs with an awkward silence all they could here was the sound of their feet going up. _

"_So…"Sakura started "I just want to ask you something". Seth murmured something in reply which Sakura thought of as a 'yes' "How long have you been here? I mean-"_

"_Not long ago Sakura…" Seth answered with an incomplete phrase. Ones they stepped into the roof top "Not long before I saw you take off your eye glass" _

_Sakura stopped dead on her tracks as her jaw dropped wide open. She couldn't speak, her throat were dried up, because of what she heard. Sakura turned pale and the only thing she could say back was an "err…"_

"_Surprising isn't it?" Seth said all of the sudden; this made Sakura go back to her proper self. "Who are you really? And why do you have to pretend?"_

_Sakura cleared her throat, "Many things Seth, yes I was surprised by the sudden attack, and I am SAKURA KINOMOTO still" she said finally. "I did this because of one stupid reason, my parents died when I was very young, I covered all emotions through this thick lenses, where in only fake reality could only be seen in my eyes" she finished. Seth listened to her attentively. "And I want you to keep this a secret, to EVERYONE!"_

"_Yes, I will"_

"_I suppose there would be a 'BUT' and what would that be?" Sakura said very professionally, as if she knew what to do, but deep down she is already panicking._

"_Yes, Kinomoto-san, I will keep your secret, but you have to do something for me."_

"_And what would that be?"_

"_I want you to do everything I ask you to do; you are YingFa the girl whom Li Syaoran had fallen for" _

"_He did?" Sakura asked densely. Seth nodded unbelievably and turned his eyes towards Sakura "If you don't do anything as I have told you I am sorry" Sakura bowed "If you have nothing else to say then may I go now?" Seth nodded. Sakura walked down the stairs._

'_I am in deep crap! And I thought he was nice! What a load of crap really, got horns at the back of his head' _

_End of flashback:_

* * *

As I followed him, Syaoran ran after us "Hey! Wait up!"

"Don't mind him, but if he talks to you please run towards the bus stop and wait for me there" Seth whispered. I nodded my head in reply, and my lips formed a sadden expression.

Syaoran was able to catch up, when he turned his head to talk to me I ran stupidly towards the bus stop. _Seth can handle him! I'm beginning to hate him! _

* * *

Sakura stood before the bathtub when she arrived home. She took of her clothing and dipped herself in the warm water. Those words kept on repeating in her head. _I think I have fallen for you, not because now I have seen you without glasses, it was when I saw you first, when you pretended to be YingFa._ Those words kept repeating non-stop and she hated it! "How selfish of him!" she shouted spitefully. "All I could do now is to pray for him to fall in love with another girl! So he could leave me in peace" She rested her head on the wall as she gently closed her eyes for awhile to make her more relaxed.

* * *

"Hey!" Akito greeted Syaoran inside his room.

"Hey back!" Syaoran grumpily said. _What is it now? _Syaoran thought annoyingly"Honestly I am not in my most welcoming mood right now so, do you mind bugging me tomorrow?"

"Nothing just wanted to know how my plan is going? Good or bad?" Syaoran raised a thumb up to signal things were going great. "Perfect! Really perfect!" Akito said as he closed the door and left his room in silence.

"What is wrong with him?" Syaoran asked. He continued drying his damp chocolate hair with his green towel.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_I don't want you going near Sakura anymore okay?" Seth said to Syaoran directly. "Chill man, what is wrong with you?" Syaoran replied with the most confusing sympathy. "just stay away from Sakura!"_

"_I'm sorry I can't do that Seth, I think I have fallen for her already" Syaoran lied. Seth punched him in the face which made him fall back on his butt. "Why you!" Syaoran shouted venomously as he punched a knuckle in Seth's face back. Seth unable to control his balance fell on the floor. "What the hell is wrong with you Seth? You are acting weird; it's as if you have –" _

"_Yes I did!" he cut him short. Seth stood up from the floor and walked away. Leaving the staring Syaoran at him and leaving a lot of audience watching them._

_Syaoran couldn't believe it! He doesn't care if he has a rival, partly because everything, all the acting is just a plan, but it's going to make everything hard to do, now that he can't flirt with Sakura with him watching him. He left all the starring as he walked past them. He sat on a bench and left him thinking there. "This is going to be harder than I thought it would be!" he said silently. "but everything has it's reason, so I'll let you pass for now Seth Cohen, then again everything has a way out, and I'm making that way!" Syaoran said as he stood up and left the school grounds._

* * *

Hey guys! please give me more reviews! I hope you like this chapter! the coming chapter is going to be nice! partly because Sakura's prayer came true afterlots of weeks! haha! just want the best, and i think there would be 3 more chapters left (but don't depend on that too much!)

Review

Review

Review

Review

Review

Review

over here!below here!


	11. chapter 11

**Chapter 11:

* * *

**

Sakura sat on her chair "Moe! What a tiring day! Especially when that Cohen guy keeps following me around…" she said staring at her bedroom window. "Man! The last time I checked this was a free country! And since when did I hire a body guard?" she complained. _What a bummer, I'm going to rest first_

Sakura slowly closed her eyes and darkness covered her surrounding while she drifted to her dreamland, but before she totally fell asleep she murmured one last thing "Damn you Seth! I pray you fall for another girl!"

**The next day…**

Foot steps were heard around the long corridor. "Quit following me around!" Sakura screamed at Seth. "Why would I? I have you in my hands now do I?" Sakura silently gave up and cursed under her breath. After those stupid dates with Seth I have finally open my eyes…I have already fallen for someone else…

_Flashback:_

"_Sakura come on!" Seth begged "No way! I will never! Over my dead body! No! No!" Sakura screamed while hanging on a post as if it would save her life. _

"_Oh? What if I tell everyone your secret?" Seth blackmailed. Sakura fell silent and Seth felt it and a big huge smirk appeared on his face. 'I swear I saw that stupid smirk oh his appear!' Sakura thought. As she turned around to face Seth she whispered "fine you win" as she forced a small smile on her face. "Great thanks Sakura!" Seth said "Dress up properly ok? I'm going now!"_

oooooooooo

_Sakura stopped in front of the big full length mirror in her room. She checked herself properly and more protest came "Why that monkey!" Sakura wore a black halter top paired with a white pleated skirt and black 2 inch high heels. "No need make up for that stupid brat! He is not special" she gently took off her thick lenses eye glass and dashed out of her front door._

"_Elegant as always" Seth said from behind Sakura. He quickly placed his arms around Sakura possessively. Sakura winced at how he acted 'get your filthy hands away you baboon!' "Yeah! Whatever!" Sakura replied "Just get to the point of this date to get it over!" _

"_Sure dear!" He said with a smile. Sakura accidentally smelled Seth and she halt to a stop "Did you drink?" Sakura asked calmly but inside she was beginning to be nervous 'Damn you know how drunk guys act!' she thought. "Actually yes, I was trying to build up my courage to ask you to be my girlfriend Sakura" Seth said as he pulled Sakura to the nearest isolated place. "Let me go Seth!" she said "Let go or –" _

"_Or what? You will scream? Try me Sakura! It's not like I'll do something to hurt you I just need a private place" Sakura went dead silent and let Seth pulled her to the so called 'isolated place' of his._

"_Sakura, would you be my girlfriend?" Seth asked. Sakura was speechless she can't say 'no' because her secret is on the verge of being revealed and that would cause a lot of misunderstandings and troubles. Just when she looked to the right her eyes caught sight of Syaoran and that's where her eyes finally opened from a long slumber, she had fallen for Syaoran but he has not seen the real me. And yet here I am being courted._

"_Yes" Sakura replied meekly with a small grimace forming on her face. Seth jumped for joy and hugged her. 'I have to pray harder for Seth to fall in love with another girl so he could leave me in peace! And when that day has finally come I will confess to the person I have finally fallen in love with' Sakura thought hard._

_End of flashback_

* * *

**Syaoran's point of view:**

_Finally she was left alone! _I thought as I ran faster to catch up with her. "Sakura! Hey wait up!" Sakura turned her head in front of me and a smile was form on my face. But all I can see on her face was the opposite my reaction, I can see she was nervous for she turned pale and started to turn her head as if looking for someone. "What are you doing here!" She said to me. "Talking to you!" I said happily.

"Stay away from me! You might get in trouble if Seth sees you here!"

"Why? It's as if he owns you!"

"…" Sakura fell silent and I felt my face turn slightly pale. "You guys are already an item?" I ask for assurance. Sakura nodded and ran away from me. _Why did I feel that stingy feeling? Why did I feel pain? It's not like…Nah! Damn this is going to be hard!_

I stood there for a moment and looked at the direction where in Sakura ran away from me. "I need her apartment address the only way I could get to her" I whispered to myself. "But I swear before she ran away I saw tears running down her cheeks"

* * *

Sakura stopped right in front of her apartment door. _Thank God I was able to run away from him before Seth finds him with me. _"Damn! I think I am really in love with him that I don't want him to get hurt! How pathetic am I?"

Sakura opened the door and went straight to her room where she silently prayed for that perfect girl for Seth to come. After she prayed she went straight to cook herself food. She took off when she finished washing the dishes. She is going to jog for awhile to drift her thoughts away.

Sakura stopped, trying to catch her breath she was tired, tired of running. She turned her gazes to her right where she saw two giggling couples. She didn't know how her gazes fell on them but she felt hurt. Right there was Syaoran and Christine giggling their heads off **(a/n: Glasses off) **she straightened her poise and looked at them. Just then Syaoran's gazes fell in her direction. She smiled at him and to Christine who smirked. She dash of to continue her run and to run away from the two couples. _Why that stupid dog! Taking my Syaoran away from me! _Not too far she heard someone calling her name.

"YingFa!" Syaoran called. Sakura stopped and turned around.

"Hey!" Sakura waved. She waited for Syaoran to get near her before she spoke again "who's the girl?" She asked.

"Oh, just a friend." He said calmly. "Why?"

"Nothing important, just a friend you say? She didn't look at you just as a friend, and I swear she smirked at me!" She said madly. "Oh? Is my princess jealous?" he said.

_Oh my God! Is he flirting? _"Jealous? Not in my dictionary Li-san." She giggled. "By the way I'll go ahead!" She said waving a good bye. Just then Syaoran grabbed her hands and kissed her passionately. Sakura couldn't resist and so she put her arms around his neck and gently pushed his head so he could deepen the kiss. They stopped and tried to breathe freely. Sakura turned bright red when their gazes met "thanks for the kiss" Syaoran said as his figure turned nothing but a mere shadow.

* * *

**1 week later…**

"Class we have a new exchange student" Ms. Miyuki announced. Just then a girl with long black flirty curls with intense blue eyes came in. She looked so

Pretty and nice. "Please meet Hitorika Kabuyashi" Hitorika bowed in respect right in front of us. "Please sit down beside Seth Cohen, Seth stand up and introduce yourself" Ms. Miyuki ordered. "H-hai"

"I-I'm Seth C-ohen" Seth introduced nervously. _Oh my god! Could it be! He likes this girl! I can see it he is blushing! And HARD! _Sakura thought. "Yes!" Sakura shouted loud.

"Ms. Kinomoto anything you want to share with us?" the teacher asked. Sakura turned red "Iie, nothing at all! Gomen!" Sakura replied and sat down stiffly. Hitorika giggled at her actions which made her smile widely.

* * *

**Later that day…**

**Sakura's point of view:**

"Sakura!" Seth called me. I turned around and faced him. "Yes?" I asked meaningfully. _Yes! The right time! Yesssssssssss! _I thought happily.

"Uhm…well..."Seth started. "Well, I bet you noticed how I acted awhile ago and I just wanted to tell you that it…Love at first sight when I saw Hitorika come in"

"So?" I asked calmly but I felt a big huge grin spread on my face, reaching both side of my ears. "I want to tell you that it's over…" Seth said looking at her eyes. "Yes! You have no idea that that made me so happy! I'm free!" Sakura jumped in joy! Seth caught her and hugged her tightly "Thanks a bunch!" Seth said as he left.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Tomoyo sat on the bench thinking. "Well?" Syaoran asked impatiently.

"I don't know…" Tomoyo pouted.

"Why don't you ask her yourself, she might kill me for telling you…" Tomoyo said with a final statement.

She stood up from the bench and walked away. Honestly she didn't know what to do; Sakura told Tomoyo just recently that her secret is on the verge of being revealed ever since Sakura was caught of guard when she took her glasses off without noticing someone looking down at her.

Syaoran stood there dumbfounded. _How can I possibly ask that to Sakura? Who am I kidding? But it's worth a try won't it?_ He thought as he walked away. He is going to start looking for Sakura in this huge school campus.

But it was like faith. Just when Syaoran was about to leave Sakura bumped into Syaoran who had that bummed looked on his face for not being able to look for Sakura. Soon it turned into a smile when he saw Sakura rubbing her butt. He offered his hand Sakura looked up and it was obvious she was thinking. Hesitantly she took his offer.

"Sakura?" Syaoran said. "Would you mind if I could visit you tonight?" He asked

Sakura thought for awhile _I think I should say 'yes' I mean I just have to keep my glasses on, and in that case I can finally tell him how I really feel for him. Not that bad for a plan. _"Yeah! Bye then!" Sakura said agreeing, but before she left she gave her address to Syaoran. Dumbfounded as he is it took him a lot of moment before he could compose all the things that's happening around him.

* * *

**That night…**

"Tonight I'm going to tell Syaoran who I really am!" Sakura said trying to overcome her nervousness. "But that would be after he reacts when he says he loves me too, or whatever reaction he would give me! As long as he does not humiliate me by not giving me any reaction."

**DING DONG**

Sakura ran to the front door and open it revealing Syaoran.

"Good evening!" Syaoran greeted happily. Sakura nodded and greeted back "Good evening too."

"Would you like to let me in?" Syaoran asked grinning. "Uh-Yes!"Sakura opened the door widely.

Sakura told Syaoran to sit down on the couch while she go gets a hot tea for them to drink while they are going to talk. When she finally finished making the tea she went to where Syaoran is. They started on a long conversation until an awkward silence between both of them appeared. At least for Sakura's part.

"Syaoran…" Sakura started. "I think I have fallen for you"

* * *

Hey guys! finally I finished this chapter! And i made made it longer than ever didn't I? It's not good is it? >, but give me reviews! I would love it if it would bemany!

Review

review

review

review

down here!


	12. chapter 12

**Thanks for all your reviews, I was expecting more but I really wanted to finish this story as soon as possible. I am a little afraid that I might lose time of finishing this story if I update late. so here it is…I was thinking if I should add an EPILOGUE…do you think I should?**

* * *

****

**Chapter 12:**

* * *

"I think I have fallen for you!" Sakura repeated those words one more time. When she found no response she found herself crying in front of Syaoran.

"Did you-" Sakura was interrupted with a laugh that sounded so sarcastic. "Do you really think that I have really fallen for you, that I like you because of all the things I acted right in front of you?" Syaoran said with a tint of coldness in his voice. Sakura's mouth dropped wide open.

"Don't you get it? All these things were planned!" Syaoran said with an evil smile. "Well let me tell you!"

_Flashback:_

_Syaoran woke up early for school today. He took a warm shower, ate his breakfast and went to school. The school was pretty much dark since it was partly still around 5am, some students go there early especially his group of friends that are pretty much thugs. As he walked in side the doors he saw figures he prepared himself to battle, but as the figures went closer he was able to realize who they were. He calmed himself up "Hey there Akito!" Syaoran greeted while raising his hands to slap with Akito. "Follow us we have some business to talk about?" Akito and his other friends laughed evilly behind. "So are you game?" Akito asked "Your best friend Eriol can't join us since he has a girlfriend which is Sakura Kinomoto's best friend Tomoyo Daidouji" he paused for awhile "what's the deal Akito?" Syaoran said. "Whatever you want, as long as you this for us, so are you game in our gig?" Akito asked ones again. Syaoran just gave a simple nod. He followed Akito's gang to the male's bathroom._

"_So here's the deal, if you do what we tell you now we do anything you want us to do, I know you don't take shit from no one but this is going to be fun" Akito laughed. "Yeah, yeah just get to the point Sakuragi_"

"_Be patient and we will soon reach our deal Li" Akito said "you will make Sakura Kinomoto fall in love with you, and when the day comes where in she confesses that she loves you, you will have to dump her" He continued. Syaoran gave a sarcastic laugh "Is that all Akito? Isn't that a bit east for me? You know me better than that!" he provoked. "That's not where it ends Li Syaoran; we will have to video tape the last part where in you will tell us when and where you are going to make her confess, The next day you will give her this tape" Akito showed the tape that he is holding "where in here is our conversation, our deal, you have to give this to her after the confirmation of her love, then the next day get Christine to be your girlfriend to hurt her more"_

_Syaoran went silence for a long time he was trying to process all that Akito had said to him before he put back his gazes at Akito "deal!" he said as he put his hand out to make a sealed deal. When Syaoran went out he met Sakura, and that's where the game begins!_

_End of flashback:_

"Stop it!" Sakura shouted with tears falling from her eyes. She covered her ears and shook her head violently "I Said stop it! Get out! Out!" She said once more before standing up from her current place. She went near Syaoran and slapped him on his face. "I can't believe how pathetic I am!" She cried as she pulled Syaoran with all her might and pushed him out of her door.

* * *

Sakura moped to her bedroom and crooned to herself at the very corner of her room. She poured all her sorrows and pain that night. "You will pay, Li Syaoran, It was just a waste you were not able to see the real me" She said with livid anger in her tone. "You will pay!"

Sakura continued moping around her apartment for two weeks. Tomoyo tried to call her and talk to her with a more decent conversation but it always ended up with a wild cry of anguish of Sakura. Tomoyo would often visit her with Eriol whom kept saying 'sorry' for the behavior of his friend.

"I'm so sorry Sakura, I didn't know he would do such a thing" Eriol said with a frown written on his handsome face. He would stare at Sakura with such sadness and anger in his eyes. "It's okay Eriol-kun, It's not your fault, maybe because he has not seen the real me yet, the girl whom he always flirt with" Eriol gave a confuse look at Tomoyo "What does she mean?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo bent her head down and focused her eyes at Sakura whose eyes are now puffy and red. Sakura nodded in agreement, it was finally the time. "You see…" Tomoyo started. "Sakura does not really need her eyeglasses" Tomoyo said. She stood up and walked to Sakura; she bent down and took her glasses of. Though this time it showed no sign of shining in it" Eriol stood there astounded at what he had discovered.

"I have finally decided to get my pretty little ass in school with the new me…"Sakura joked meekly, trying to convince herself that everything would turn out okay. Eriol and Tomoyo nodded signaling Sakura that they understand. "I suppose you would want me to keep this as a secret until you yourself would tell them?" Eriol asked with assurance in his voice. "Yes" Sakura smiled weakly. "I would love that"

* * *

**Syaoran's point of view:**

"Tsk, such a waste of time! Who needs a video of it, when you have the result" I said to Akito when I reported to him that I have finally accomplished the task. "Well I suppose you are correct there" Akito agreed. He left with his gang as I sat on the floor and tried to gather all the emotions I'm feeling now. I feel guilt, anger, sadness, and pain. _Why do I feel so heavy? It's as if I have hurt someone really dear to me?_ I thought. It took me minutes to finally gather my courage to face what has already been done.

As I opened the door I heard many whispers and murmurs.

"Did you hear? We have a new student, they say she is pretty"

"No she isn't a new student! I heard it from my class" another said

"They say she has long auburn hair, and her eyes are emerald, though when you look at it, it held no emotions" a girl said telling it to her friends whom listed attentively to her rumors.

"YingFa" I whispered to myself. _Could it be that she has finally moved to this school?_ "Hey honey bunny!" Christine greeted as she put her arms around my neck gently. "How's your day?" she asked. "I'm fine thank you, if you mind I have to go to my class" I said removing her arms away from my neck.

I walked to the noisy corridor not until the bell rang signaling the students that classes would start. I ran faster until I was right in front of classroom door. I opened it and saw the death glares Tomoyo and Eriol were giving me. I glared back at them and gave the 'Glare-all-you-want' look back at them. I sat quietly and peacefully when the door opened. And there she was…

"YingFa"

Sakura stood there looking at her surroundings. She was about to go to her seat when Ms. Miyuki called her attention. "And who might you be?" she asked. Sakura stooped and turned her eyes at her teacher "Pardon? You don't know me?" Sakura asked coldly.

"…" Sakura laughed at everyone's action.

Everyone was quiet except the three people who know Sakura. Tomoyo and Eriol who know she is Sakura. Syaoran the guy who only know Sakura by name but not the real HER. Tomoyo and Eriol laughed, and it caught everyone's attention to them. "Gomen sensei, but this girl is no other than Sakura Kinomoto" Eriol announced. Syaoran stood up with disbelief in his eyes; he turned pale and focused his eyes at Sakura. Sakura smirked at his reaction. "That's right darling, I'm Sakura not YingFa" Sakura said right in front of the whole class. She walked to her place which was beside Syaoran. She sat there without making a sound and without turning her gazes at him.

* * *

**Sakura's point of view:**

_How it hurts, being hurt by the person you love, even when I said he has to pay for what he had done I can't let him do it. _I thought _but what if he says 'sorry' to me…would I forgive him? Or will I forever hold the grudge? _

"_If you are really Sakura you will forgive any person who committed you pain and suffering" Her mother ones said that to her. Maybe I should really forgive him…but it depends…_ I thought finally _right after he explains that is, give me a good reason, Li Syaoran!_

I can feel the uncomfortable shifting of Syaoran, and I was feeling kind of happy with that. I listened attentively to the teacher and waited patiently for the bell to ring. When it did I waited for Tomoyo and Eriol to come out of the room. "Well, well, well if it isn't our sleeping beauty…" Christine said with a smirk on her face. Her arms were hanging in Syaoran's neck _poor guy _I thought _God! Can you imagine how good I' am? Feeling sorry for the guy who broke my heart! _"Well you know what they say…Real beauty appears when the real beast appears…and did I mention that the beast is you?" I teased back. I felt a huge smile appear on my face when Christine turned red in anger and when I shifted my eyes I wanted to laugh at the sight of Syaoran getting throttled of Christine's arm. "Poor guy! Being throttled by the beast" I said with wicked laugh.

Syaoran laid himself on his bed. He gave loud sigh as he started to remember the things he had said to Sakura the night she said she loved him. He closed his eyes gently and gave another sigh, a sigh of defeat.

**I open my eyes****  
****I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light****  
****I can't remember how****  
****I can't remember why****  
****I'm lying here tonight**

And for the first time tears came streaming down his face. _No wonder I felt so bad when I dumped her, no wonder I felt pain and sadness even if I had dumped many girls…_

**And I can't stand the pain****  
****and I can't make it go away****  
****No I can't stand the pain**

"_Stop it!"_

"_I Said stop it! Get out! Out!"_

"_I can't believe how pathetic I am!"_ _those words kept on repeating in Syaoran's mind._

"She practically begged me to stop and go out, and yet I sat there… watch her cry in despair… watch her get mad at herself for being so pathetic, pathetic for falling in love with me" Syaoran whispered. "And now? Who is pathetic now? I can now only blame myself… blame myself for not listening to what my heart was ordering me to listen"

**How could this happen to me****  
****I made my mistakes****  
****I've got no where to run****  
****The night goes on****  
****As I'm fading away****  
****I'm sick of this life****  
****I just wanna scream****  
****How could this happen to me**

* * *

Syaoran went to school earlier, he was about to get his things from his locker when she heard a loud scream. He looked at the direction from where the sound came from only to see one person… "Sakura"

"Moe! That hurt!" Sakura said rubbing her butt "Why can't people mop the floor later or earlier!" she shouted. She turned her gaze to a hand who's trying to help her up. She looked up only to see those amber eyes she loved the most. Hesitantly she took his hands and dust her skirt "Thanks, but I could handle myself" Sakura said coldly. Syaoran nodded and stood there on her way. "Sakura?" Syaoran said. _Should I say sorry?_

_Hah! Can't even say anything! Bet his pride been stopping him! _Sakura thought "Hmmm?" I replied "what?'

"I just want to…" he said once again "Say… 'I'm sorry'"

Sakura laughed "How pathetic!"

"Why don't you start thinking of a good reason for me to forgive you Li-san" Sakura said as she walked past him.

**Everybody's screaming****  
****I try to make a sound but no one hears me****  
****I'm slipping off the edge****  
****I'm hanging by a thread****  
****I wanna start this over again**

Syaoran stood there, thinking of ways on how Sakura is going to forgive him. That's when he realized that everything is too late…his chance of being forgiven is on the verge of being erased forever in Sakura's heart.

**So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered****  
****And I can't explain what happened****  
****And I can't erase the things that I've done****  
****No I can't**

* * *

Sakura stood there on her place, looking at Syaoran. She knew he was coming up with a reason, and if it is good enough for her she would welcome that reason with open arms and heart. "I will forgive you Syaoran, because I love you and because no matter what you will always be here…here in my heart" Sakura whispered.

Sakura sat on her usual place, beside Syaoran. He is awfully quiet. I looked at him and saw him seriously looking outside the window. I smiled weakly at the sight of him suffering from intense thinking on how to be forgiven.

ooooooooo

Syaoran looked out the window to find any sight of wonderful things; it might help him give lots of good reason to be finally forgiven. When something came into his mind…the only way to be forgiven now is to say things that are coming from his heart.

"Sakura!" Syaoran called when Sakura was about to stepped out of the school campus. Sakura turned her head and fixed her eyes only at Syaoran who by now is running towards her. "Syaoran honey, wait for me!" Christine called running after Syaoran with her stupid Droids following her. _They look like bees!_ Sakura thought while giving a disgusted look at them. That immediately disappeared when Syaoran came face to face with her. He stopped right in front of her trying to catch his breathe. "Sak-ur-a" he called in between trying to catch air. "Why don't you compose yourself first…'Sakura advised calmly.

"Syaoran honey!" Christine called finally put in the scene. She put her arms around Syaoran's waist this time and gave m a huge smirk. "Come on! It's not worth talking to that girl!" Christine said. I put my gazes back at Syaoran who quiet at the moment.

I wanted to check what his reaction would be. He composed himself properly by standing straight. His face held no emotion at all. I watched his hands push Christine away "Leave me alone you Bitch!" **(A/n: sorry…)** I looked at Christine's traumatized face she turned pale "What was that for darling?" Christine asked

"Don't you dare call me darling and fuck off now with your stupid droids that keeps following you." Syaoran said with danger in his voice. Scared as they were they run away. I rolled my eyes, thanking God that finally the drama was over between both of them. Finally I knew this time it was my drama when Syaoran turned to me.

"Sakura, I'm sorry, I felt myself in a cage when I felt lots of emotions run trough me when I dumped you so harshly" Syaoran paused. "And for the first time I cried, Sakura you made me cry, and you were the only girl or person who made me do that" he paused ones again. "And I finally realized that I really loved you with all my heart, I know that you might not believe me nor forgive me but Sakura I really loved you" Syaoran ended. He looked up only to meet those watery emerald eyes that were filled with emotions and everything. Sakura sniffed before she had spoken "You know what? I have forgiven you a week ago! You idiot!" Sakura cried running towards Syaoran to give him a hug. Syaoran open his arms to catch her. "You are not pathetic you know, we both are" Sakura said. "I know…"Syaoran agreed as he caught Sakura's lip into his. They kissed passionately and long. Sakura placed her arms around his neck and her hands were shuffling Syaoran's messy brown hair. "I love you and that would be forever, it will never change my cherry blossom" Syaoran muttered while kissing.

* * *

**How could this happen to me****  
****I made my mistakes****  
****I've got no where to run****  
****The night goes on****  
****As I'm fading away****  
****I'm sick of this life****  
****I just wanna scream****  
****How could this happen to me**

**I made my mistakes****  
****I've got no where to run****  
****The night goes on****  
****As I'm fading away****  
****I'm sick of this life****  
****I just wanna scream****  
****How could this happen to me**

"And I have forgiven you and will always will" Sakura muttered back.

"Ho, Ho, Ho" Tomoyo laughed. "For ones this is the best video taping I had ever done!" Tomoyo said to Eriol whom agreed to her with a fast nod and a big smile plastered on their faces.

* * *

**Hey one more time! Do you guys want me to add an epilogue? Because if you guys don't want this would be the last chapter… thanks for all the people who reviewed you guys made me happy! Haha!**

**review**

**review**

**review**

**review**

**below here!**


End file.
